Love the way you lie
by Bella Melanie Duncan
Summary: O fim da vida de Jane e Alec, o amor dos dois irmãos. One-shot inspirada em 'Love the way you lie', de Eminem e Rihanna.


**Disclaimer: Twiligh saga e as suas personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e somente a ela. Fic feita de fã para fãs, sem fins lucrativos.**

**Nota da autora: Esta fic foi feita a partir de 'Love the way you lie', de Rihanna e Eminem, e ela conta o fim da vida de Jane e Alec como humanos (One-shot).**

* * *

><p><strong>Resumo: O fim da vida de Jane e Alec, o amor dos dois irmãos. <strong>**One-shot inspirada em 'Love the way you lie', de Eminem e Rihanna**.

* * *

><p><strong>SkyeZone: Ainda bem que gostaste da fic! Eu também adoro essa música. Obrigada pela review e por adicionares a fic aos teus favoritos!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Love the way you lie<strong>

* * *

><p><em>(Jane POV)<em>

- Não vou deixar que te façam mal. – sussurrou-me ele ao ouvido, com doçura, como sempre. Ele falava assim de todas as vezes que se dirigia a mim. Ele amava-me, e eu sabia-o.

Os camponeses olhavam-nos fixamente, fazendo um círculo à nossa volta, que ia ficando cada vez mais pequeno, oprimindo-nos mais e mais. Neste momento, qualquer um deles, se estendesse a mão, poderia tocar-me. E isso dava-me medo. Muito medo. Medo que eles me tocassem, pois eles estavam furiosos. Pelo menos, era o que diziam as caras deles. O Jim tinha-nos ensinado a ler as caras das pessoas. E nestas, eu via a fúria. E talvez, também, uma pontinha de medo. Mas Jim fazia parte do nosso passado. Ele tinha sido lançado para a fogueira. Como o resto dos nossos amigos, aliás. Por isso, eu sempre quis que estes camponeses odiosos morressem. Que eles morressem da mesma forma que os meus amigos, se fosse possível, ou pelo menos, de uma forma dolorosa. Mas isso seria impossível, já que não teria ninguém do meu lado. Ninguém. Nem mesmo ele, tinha a certeza. Se lhe falasse disto, ele tomar-me-ia por uma louca. O que eu não era. Era só... um pouco vingativa.

Um camponês avançou-se e quis agarrar-me. Ele pôs-se à minha frente, e as suas palavras ecoaram-me na cabeça. _Não vou deixar que te façam mal_. O pior, não eram os camponeses. Não, o pior, é que eu sabia que ele estava a mentir. E ele estava consciente disse.

_Love the way you lie._

_Love the way you lie._

Encolhi-me atrás do meu irmão, tapando a cara com os cabelos. Ele escondeu-me da vista dos camponeses que estavam à nossa frente, esticando os braços. Embora tentasse parecer valente, eu via que ele tinha medo. O que me fazia ficar ainda mais aterrorizada. Vi-me, ao lado do meu irmão, a ser mandada para a fogueira. Com a força desse pensamento, tremi. Alec, que estava a encostado a mim, sentiu-me provavelmente a fazê-lo, pois virou-se e rodeou-me com os braços. Provavelmente, pensava que eu tinha medo dos camponeses. E era melhor que fosse assim.

- Está tudo bem. – disse-me ele, com a voz doce como mel, e olhando-me nos olhos. – Vamos ficar bem.

_Love the way you lie._

_Love the way you lie._

Afagou-me os meus cabelos loiros, que tanto diferiam dos seus cabelos castanho-avermelhados, e beijou-me a testa, tentando acalmar-me. Porém, eu não me acalmei, e se algo, fiquei mais nervosa.

O que queriam eles? Nós não tínhamos feito nada! Mas mesmo tendo-lhes repetido essa frase mais de mil vezes, eles insistiam em dizer-nos as mesmas coisas, benzendo-se ao mesmo tempo. "_Não os ouçam, é o diabo que fala através dos seus corpos!", "O mal apoderou-se das suas almas!", "Satã mora neles, tenham cuidado!"._

Um dos camponeses aproximou-se de mim e arrancou-me, à força, do abraço protector do meu irmão.

- Jane! – gritou ele, enquanto outro camponês, grande e com cara de mau, o segurava, impedindo-o de vir ter comigo.

- _Alec! –_ gritei-lhe de volta, enquanto me arrastavam em direcção ao centro da praça, onde tinham colocado dois postes de madeira, que estavam rodeados de pessoas. Podia ver o meu tio, que era a favor que nos fizessem _aquilo_, - ao contrário da minha mãe e do meu pai, que tinha sido morto tentando proteger-nos. Pensar neles deu-me vontade de chorar. – o padre e o chefe da aldeia, além de alguns camponeses, homens, mulheres e crianças. Todos os rostos naquela praça que me olhavam com ódio, medo e desprezo eram conhecidos. O mais chocante, era pensar que todos eles já me tinham sorrido, afagado a cabeça e dado doces quando me portava bem. Lembrava-me bem disso. Mas agora, parecia somente um passado longínquo, bem diferente dos últimos dias que tinha passado com o meu irmão e a minha mãe, dias esses que tinham sido passados com terror. Ao chegarmos ao centro da praça, amarraram-me a um dos postes de madeira, e um rapaz depositou um grande monte de palha por baixo. Sabia muito bem o que eles iriam fazer. Já os tinha visto fazê-lo ao velho Boo. E ao Jim. E ao Paul. E pensando em todas as pessoas que tinham morrido às mãos destes camponeses sujos, desejei – até poderei dizer rezei – que esses mesmos fossem levados pelo anjo negro sem asas. Pelo mesmo que tinha levado os meus amigos. Mas que antes morressem de uma maneira horrível. Não, não só horrível. Queria que eles fossem desmembrados vivos e atirados para a fogueira. Que lhe arrancassem a pele do corpo inteiro. Que lhes infligissem _dor_. Não pude pensar mais no assunto pois nesse mesmo momento, uma mulher acendeu uma tocha e passou-a ao homem que me tinha prendido ao posto. Este ateou fogo à palha aos meus pés e, com um último sorriso maldoso dirigido a mim, virou-se e partiu em direcção do meu irmão.

- Jane, eu salvo-te! – ouvi o meu irmão exclamar, tentando libertar-se, mas sem o conseguir. Também ele foi arrastado para um poste. Podia ouvir os camponeses a comentar entre si "Nem o rapaz escapou. O diabo deve ter escolhido só a rapariga, mas com o tempo o mal foi apoderando-se também dele". Não pude pensar no significado destas palavras, pois as chamas começaram a lamber-me os pés, para depois irem subindo pouco a pouco até às pernas. Gritei, como nunca antes havia gritado. Gritei de raiva, de dor e de medo. Gritei para me libertar. De tudo. Ou de nada…

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn__  
><em>_Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts__  
><em>_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry__  
><em>_Well that's alright because I love the way you lie__  
><em>_I love the way you lie_

Mas ele não me escutava. Desejei novamente, e desta vez com bastante mais força, que os camponeses pudessem sentir a minha dor. Que eles morressem como eu estava prestes a morrer. Queimados numa fogueira, como velhos trapos, ao lado da pessoa que mais amam e com amigos – ex-amigos, neste caso – a rirem-se da sua sorte e da sua dor.

Comecei a deixar cair as pálpebras, muito lentamente.

- Jane, não vás! Fica comigo, por favor! – bradou Alec. O seu amor comovia-me. Voltei a abrir os olhos, sorrindo-lhe ao de leve.

- Obrigada – murmurei. Depois, fomos fechando os olhos devagarinho, uma vez mais. Nunca me senti tão bem por morrer. Morrer com quem se ama. Não era toda a gente que tinha essa sorte. E não era toda a gente que tinha a sorte de morrer sem ter medo. Sim, porque agora eu não tinha mais medo de morrer. Chega a vez de toda a gente. Mesmo dos melhores.

Foi aí que os anjos negros chegaram.

* * *

><p><em>(Alec POV)<em>

Eu _queria _salvar a minha irmã, mais do que tudo. Eu podia morrer, mas ela não. Simplesmente, a minha Jane não podia morrer. Ouvi-a gritar, o que me fez ficar louco de agonia, fazendo aparecer rugas na minha testa – como se cada grito que ela dava fosse uma faca que me entalhava a fronte - e os seus olhos encontraram os meus, implorando por ajuda. Mas não podia fazer nada, os camponeses seguravam-me. _Porquê?_ Mas porque é que eles nos faziam isto? Só desejei que eles não nos magoassem. Não pedia vingança, isto era a única coisa que pedia. Não nos magoem.

- Jane, eu salvo-te! – gritei, sendo arrastado também para um poste. Tentei libertar-me das mãos que me seguravam, sem conseguir. Obviamente, era o mesmo homem que tinha prendido Jane. A _minha_ Jane. Seria egoísta pensar que ao menos morríamos os dois? Provavelmente, por isso abstive-me de o pensar.

Amarraram-me a um poste de madeira, com palha por baixo. Como tinham feito à Jane. Aí, acenderam uma tocha, e atiraram-na à palha que estava por baixo dos meus pés. Sentia as chamas a subirem por mim a cima, como se tivessem vivas. Agora já não pensava em Jane.

_A dor, parem a dor, por favor! Que alguém pare a dor! _

_I can't tell you what it really is__  
><em>_I can only tell you what it feels like__  
><em>_And right now there's a steel knife__  
><em>_In my windpipe__  
><em>_I can't breathe__  
><em>_But I still fight while I can fight__  
><em>_As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight__  
><em>_High off the love__  
><em>_Drunk from my hate__  
><em>_It's like I'm huffin' paint__  
><em>_And I love it the more I suffer,__  
><em>_I suffocate__  
><em>_Right before I'm about to drown,_

Os olhos da minha irmã encontraram os meus novamente. Neles encontrei a força que precisava para sobreviver. Eles ressuscitaram-me. Não podia morrer agora, nem sequer pensar nisso. Precisava de lutar para a salvar!

Agora, era a raiva que eu via espelhada nos seus olhos. Raiva contra os camponeses. Uma raiva carregada de promessas por cumprir.

Uma raiva que me fazia querer viver!

_She resuscitates me,__  
><em>_She fuckin' hates me,__  
><em>_And I love it_

Os olhos dela começaram a fechar-se, lentamente, mas a fechar-se.

_Não, não partas! Fica, por favor!_

- Jane, não vás! Fica comigo, por favor! – gritei.

Ela voltou a abrir os olhos, sorrindo-me levemente.

- Obrigada – murmurou ela. E eu percebi a mensagem. Já não valia a pena lutar. Já estava tudo perdido. Íamos morrer. Pelo menos, não o iríamos fazer para sempre. Há sempre vida para lá da morte. E ali, nós poderíamos viver os dois.

Depois, fomos fechando os olhos devagar, uma vez mais.

_Wait!__  
><em>_Where you going?__  
><em>_I'm leaving you__  
><em>_No you ain't__  
><em>_Come back__  
><em>_We're r__unning right back_

Antes de os fechar, ainda os pude ver. Os anjos negros. Fizeram-nos morrer de novo. E, desta vez, para toda a eternidade.

A parte boa? Jane pôde ter a sua vingança. Eles morreram. E eu não os ajudei.

* * *

><p><strong>Bem, aqui ficou a minha primeira one-shot. Espero que tenham gostado!<strong>** Acho que devem ter percebido quem eram os anjos negros ;). Bom, se quiserem deixem, reviews, se não quiserem... bem, não deixem!**

**Se me deixarem, responderei às que puder no início da fic, por cima do título.  
><strong>

**Beijokinhas,**

**Bella M. D.**


End file.
